


Metanoia

by ishiplarry79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Louis, Other, Sibling Incest, The Styles Triplets, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplarry79/pseuds/ishiplarry79
Summary: The mating games were held once every year, during the time when fall started to turn into winter. Only the most strongest and high regarded alphas were allowed to participate in the games, it being one of the highest honors an alpha can know.What will happen when one very independent omega ends up the item of interest to three very tradition alpha brothers?
Relationships: Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 39
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

The crunch of leaves underneath a pair of ivory paws has the small wildlife of the forest scurrying away from the dangerous-sounding predator, and back towards the sanctuary of their homes. 

The wolf was unfazed as he watches the squirrels climb back up the trees towards their nests, while the rabbits scurried off towards their burrows in the ground. Their escape was perfectly fine with the snowy-colored wolf. 

After all, he had a much bigger prize in mind to take back home to his family that day. 

The wolf's once beautiful pair of spotless white-colored paws were now soiled by the damp and muddy ground of the woods. The smell of rain was still present in the air of the forest after the morning thunderstorm that had made its way throughout the pack's territory. 

The smell of the rain after a thunderstorm mixed with the smell of fresh pine, always made the omega even more excited for a hunt. 

Louis was a skilled hunter, having been taking down animals twice his size with his father since he was just a pup. He knew exactly when his prey would move to where, based on the weather and the time of day. 

He knew that the herd he was currently looking for would be heading out from their hiding place inside of the brush beside the pond, to take a chance at getting a small drink. 

That's where the wolf waited, hidden by a patch of trees, only about a yard from the pond in question. 

He didn't have to wait for long before his prey made its first appearance, a few minutes after he settled in his hiding spot, the first of the herd flaunted it's way out of the brush. 

The tan-colored doe takes a timid look of the surrounding area before coming completely out of her hiding spot. She acts incredibly cautious as she slowly makes her way down towards the pond. 

Deer were an easily spooked animal, and you had to be patient while tracking and hunting them, or you will only manage to lose out on your chance of a successful kill. 

The wolf keeps extra still inside of his hiding spot, as he watches the doe become completely serene with her surroundings, flipping her tail up in a flash of white as she leans down to take a drink from the pond.

And just as he had suspected, two more of the deer peek their way from out of the brush, and into the open, finding their fellow companions idle actions as a good sign that the coast was clear to make their own appearance. 

Deer hardly ever traveled on their own, usually always staying together in groups. Even bucks usually liked to stick with a herd of others, usually doe who they would be able to mate during the right time of the season, but occasionally even with their fellow testosterone pumping companions. 

However, you would see the occasional solo male traveling on his own, or the occasional doe that had broken away from the herd to give birth in solitude, but they weren't nearly as common as herds were. 

The omega had spent years of learning the behavior of deer and the other wildlife of the forest. Some of it he had learned on his own from his diligent practice, others had been from his father's countless tricks from his own experiences with the art of the hunt. 

The alpha had been one of the best hunters in their entire pack and had taught his son just about everything that he knew. 

Louis had been interested in hunting and survival since he was a pup, way before he had ever presented as an omega. His father didn't care what anyone else thought when he brought his unpresented son along on hunting trips and taught him how to fight and survive like an alpha, even if there was a chance he wouldn't be. 

Even when his son did present as an omega, he didn't stop his son's training. The alpha had always told him that he could do and be whoever he wanted, his presentation be damned. Louis has always lived by those words his father would always tell him, knowing that he was always destined for more than being a stay-at-home-omega. 

Louis watched with calculating eyes as his prey drinks from the pond, looking for the perfect time to make his move against the herd. 

He watches as one of the less cautious out of the three doe wanders a bit farther away from the other two. The animal frolics around towards the other side of the pond, unaware that it was being watched from the tree line, only a few feet away. 

The wolf decided to make his move when he sees his greatest opening, quickly pouncing on the unaware deer that was the closest to him. 

The animal doesn't even have a chance to attempt to fight back since the omega strikes right at the jugular, taking it down with one quick movement. 

The rest of the herd take off in a frightful gallop, back towards the brush in which they had once come, not wanting their fate to end up like their companions. Louis knew that this certain herd wouldn't be seen for the rest of the day, but come this time tomorrow they would go about their daily routine, just as they had a few minutes before. 

The omega licks the blood off of his lips as he looks down at his newest victory, his porcelain-coat was now stained red from the deer's blood, but the wolf could care less about the mess he had created. 

He was more thrilled over the fact that the animal's meat would be enough to feed his family for the rest of the week. 

Ever since Louis' father had been killed in a rouge attack a year ago, the omega has made it his sole duty to take care of his family, just as the alpha used to. 

Most packs frowned upon omegas doing any types of duties that were meant for an alpha, but the Honeycrest pack was a bit radical in their beliefs, compared to the more traditional packs around the country. 

Their pack had a much more modern approach to things. Omegas were allowed to make a life for themselves outside of the household. They held more freedom and weren't just trophies for alphas to show off and pump full of pups. 

Louis had even been given chance at becoming apart of the warriors. 

It took him years to convince the leader of their pack to allow him the chance to prove himself as just as good of a fighter as the warriors of their pack. The older alpha had been skeptical about giving him a chance, not truly believing that an omega could stand beside an alpha in battle. 

It had been when the alpha stumbled upon him taking down a black bear that was about half of his size, no troubles at all, for the man to have finally decided that the omega was worthy being given just as much of a chance to prove himself, as all of the other potential warriors in the pack. 

The date had been set for his test, taking place alongside all of the newly of age alphas interested in joining the cause. November 26th, the day before the great harvest festival and the same day they hold the warrior's testing ever year. The festival ended up being a celebration for more than just Thanksgiving, but to celebrate those who had finally gotten the honor of joining the warriors in battle. 

However just as the day had been set, news had came to the pack that crushed all of the omega's dreams:

Their pack would be hosting the annual Mating Games this year. 

It was an honor to host such a legendary event as the games, and even if their pack didn't necessarily agree with everything it stood for, it gave their pack a high prestige at being able to be apart of such a traditional event. 

See, the Mating Games was an event held every year where the most strongest and worthy of alphas from all across the country would gather at whichever pack's territory was lucky enough to host the event that certain year. 

All of the unmated omegas of the pack hosting the event would then be the contenders in the games. Each alpha would pick their prize omega that they wished to have as their own and those were the few unlucky souls that got hidden around the forest, unsure of which alpha would find and claim them as their own by the end of the bigoted games. 

It usually ended in a blood battle when two or more alphas were interested in the same omega, making only the strongest and most ruthless alpha to prevail, and to get their winning trophy. 

Louis found the whole entire thing to be totally barbaric and inhumane, but who was he to actually argue against a tradition that has been around for hundreds of years? 

The omega knew that if he was chosen by one of the alphas in the games, that all of his progress in becoming the first omega warrior in his pack was going to be washed down the drain.

That's why he had a plan to make himself the most unattractive and hopefully, non-mate worthy for the annual event being hosted that night. 

The Banquet was a bonafide dinner party where all of the alphas lucky enough to participate in the games were able to meet and mingle with all of the omega contenders. 

Louis would skip the entire event if he could, but that wasn't an option. So, instead he was going to try and make the biggest embarrassment out of himself to keep all possible alphas from choosing him. 

It couldn't be that hard, could it? 

****

The thunderstorm had just cleared when the three alpha brothers had arrived at the Honeycrest territory. The drive from their small little home territory, deprived from a pack, was a long one, but they had finally arrived at their awaited destination. 

"Do you think father is going to be excited to see us?" Harry, the middle triplet, asks from his spot in the passenger seat of their vehicle, a nervous smile spreading its way across the alpha's face. 

Edward, the eldest out of the brothers let's out a small sigh as he parks the red pickup truck in front of the large pack building, several other vehicles were spread out around the property, many others having already arrived for the games. 

"I doubt it," Edward tells his younger sibling simply, brushing a nervous hand through his long hair. "You know he doesn't care about us, we haven't seen him in ten years." 

Marcel, the last of the siblings is quiet from his spot in the backseat of the vehicle, thoughts of everything that can possibly go wrong coursing through the youngest brother's mind. 

"I can hear your worries, little brother," Edward says simply, turning to stare at his youngest sibling who was racing with anxiety for what was to come. 

Marcel lets out a small sigh, trying to send his overprotective older brother a fake smile. "I'm sorry, Edward," he says, apologizing to the man. 

Edward only shakes his head at the alpha's words, giving him a stern look. "Don't apologize. We must act as ruthless as the public thinks we are, or else this meeting with father will only be more of a nightmare than what you're already imagining," he tells the male, before he turns his scary gaze back on his other sibling, knowing he had to take a no-nonsense approach for the two of them to know how serious he was. 

Harry almost squeaks out a gasp at the intense gaze of his eldest sibling being pointed his way. Edward could look absolutely terrifying when he was serious about something. When those times came, both of the younger brothers knew to not argue with what their eldest sibling thought was best, and this was definitely one of those times. 

"You got it?" Edward asks his younger two siblings, looking between them with a scary eyebrow raised. 

Marcel and Harry only nod at their brother's words, knowing better than to try and argue when the alpha was in one of these certain moods. It was best to agree with him as do exactly as he said, knowing the consequences of not all too well. 

"Good," the alpha says, fixing the collar on his red plaid button-up, before turning back towards his siblings with a smirk spread across his face. 

"Now, let's go show these other alphas that we are a force to be reckoned with." 

***

It was a few hours after Louis had arrived back home from his bountiful hunt, his mother instantly boasting with excitement at the prospects of everything she could do with the large animal's meat. 

The sun had just set and the banquet had already started, but the omega planned on making a rather late appearance to the horrendous event. 

"Louis William Tomlinson," the call of his full name by the omega that raised him always made the hair stick up on the omega's arms, his mother was a force to be reckoned with for sure.

"Yes, mum?" He asks, peeking his head into the kitchen where the older woman was busy skinning the deer he had brought to her, acting as innocent as can be. 

Jay turns her stern gaze onto her eldest child and only son, giving him that same look that always lets him know that he better do exactly as she says, or else. "Why are you not at the banquet?" She asks the omega, knowing fully well that her son would have skipped the event altogether if it was a possibility, but that would only succeed in him getting into trouble. 

Louis lets out a small huff at the thought of that god-awful banquet he would have to stumble into at some point. "I was going to show up late," he tells his mother, sending her a small shrug, nonchalant about how much he truly didn't take the event seriously. 

Jay lets out a small sigh as she pushes a piece of her long, dark hair out of her face, before sending a knowing look towards her son. "I know how much you don't want an alpha, but showing up late is only going to get you into trouble and delay the inevitable anyways," the woman explains, only wanting what is best for her son.

Louis lets out a sigh as he knows his mother was probably right. He couldn't put off going to the event any longer, at this point he was just stalling the inevitable and it wasn't going to turn out in his favor in the end. 

"Fine, I'll make my way over to that horrid event," the omega says in a huff, stomping his way towards the doorway of their small home on the other side of the kitchen. 

"Louis, at least brush your hair," Jay calls to her son, who stops in his tracks to stare back at her, his hand on the doorknob of their home, about make his escape into the night. 

The omega hadn't made a single effort in looking presentable for the god-awful event. He wore a pair of black sweatpants that had once been his father's at his age, making them incredibly bagging on his much smaller hips. His shirt was an old one of his father's as well, a faded white colored t-shirt that was a bit tattered from all of the wear and tear over the years. It was also fairly big on him, the sleeves falling down to his elbows, but the omega could care less, he rather liked the baggy material. 

He wore no shoes on his feet, he hated them and no matter how many times his mother or anyone else begged him to at least attempt at wearing them, they were denied every single time. 

He hadn't done much in an attempt to tame his hair after he had come back from his hunt, letting it fall in whatever disarray it wanted. The omega suspected it probably looked like a rats nest on his head, but he hadn't really been trying to look at all presentable. 

Louis lets out a small sigh as he meets the stern gaze of his mother, instead of doing as she would have liked by taking a brush through his feather-like locks, he grabs his black beanie from the hanger by the door. 

"Happy?" He asks her once the beanie is placed on top of his head, with a raised eyebrow, sass obviously laced in his voice. 

Jay only shakes her head at her stubborn son, knowing that it would only be a futile effort to try and argue with him any further. "It is what is is," she tells him in defeat, going back to skinning the deer in her lap. 

"At least attempt to have fun tonight," she calls towards the omega, not even looking up from her work as she says the words. 

Louis doesn't even reply to his mother's words as he makes his way out of their home, shutting the door behind him.

He knew that whatever happened tonight would impact his future, no matter which way it ended up going. That was something that truly terrified the omega, the fact that this very night would show the difference between him being able to achieve his dreams, or be stuck living out his worst nightmare. 

"These damn alphas better think twice before thinking even if they do pick me that I'm just gonna fall in line like one of the other brainwashed idiots in this pack," he mutters to himself in annoyance as he makes his way across the grounds towards the pack house where the banquet was being held that night. 

The Honeycrest pack house was a four story building that sat in the middle of the territory. It was a pretty building made out of maple colored wood. It was where just about all of their big events were held. 

There were rooms all around the building that hosted omegas, betas and alphas alike that didn't have their own families and preferred to live in a close knit home. 

Louis actually came to love the building with its beautiful grand ballroom right inside of the beautiful sliding glass doors at the entrance of the mansion. The ballroom was made out of only the finest of white marble, a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. 

That was actually where their event was being held that very night. As Louis ascends the porch stairs leading into the building he can already see the party that was going on inside from the sliding glass doors of the entrance that did absolutely nothing to hide what was going on inside. 

It looked like everyone was having a wonderful time, and that made Louis only want to puke and run back to the safety of his home, or better yet the calm and secluded forest where he always felt the most like himself. 

Instead, the omega musters up some courage and forces himself to make his way into the banquet. There was loud chatter going on around the eloquent ballroom, alphas and omegas alike mingling with each other over only the most expensive alcohol and food from all across the country. 

Louis only rolls his eyes at the interactions and makes his move straight towards the drinks bar. No way was he going to be able to make it through this night sober. 

"Oh my gosh!" A way too bubbly sounding voice chirps up from a few feet away from Louis, just as he makes it to the table, and he cringes, knowing exactly what was coming in a few seconds. 

A brown haired omega of Irish descent, practically wraps his whole body around the other omega, in a very non-reciprocated hug. "You actually came Louis!" the male chirps as he pulls away from the omega, staring up at him with a pair of too bright eyes that were practically bursting with excitement. 

The other males giddiness made Louis completely sickened and he wished he could have shook some sense into the damn Irish omega. 

Niall, was an omega that was the same age as Louis himself. The male apparently thought that they were friends, and even after Louis had explained to him countless times that he didn't even like him. The omega just didn't seem to get the picture. 

"Can you believe we could meet the alphas we'll spend the rest of our lives with tonight?" Niall asks with wide and excited eyes.

Before Louis could even attempt to try and answer the omega about how that was probably the last thing that he wanted to think about, the boy goes on to continue talking in a way too cheerful voice. 

"I can't! This could be our Cinderella moment, the night we find our Prince Charming," he goes onto say, entirely too fond of the idea of being tied to an alpha for the rest of his life. 

Him and Niall were the complete opposites. Which is why Louis kept telling the Irish male that they could never be friends. Niall was very social and talkative, absolutely never shutting up as he blabs on and on about whatever it is he was excited about that day. 

Louis was an introvert, he hated people and would much rather be outside in the woods surrounded by nature than in a bustling crowd of people.

There was one thing, more than anything, that put the two of them apart. Louis absolutely hated the idea of being mated to an alpha, finding it as the absolute worst thing to ever come into play in his life. Niall, on the other hand, practically idolized the idea of finding an alpha and having pups. 

Louis only lets out a small scoff at the other omega's excited speech, pouring himself a glass of Jack Daniel's whiskey. He downs the whole entire first glass right then and there, before he pours himself out another one.

Louis absolutely hated wine or champagne like all other omegas seemed to prefer. He was much more fond of whiskey or beer, and unlike the weak omegas who could barely take one drink without becoming tipsy, Louis could most-definitely hold his alcohol. 

The buzz from the alcohol helps the omega tune out the incessant buzzing of Niall, who continued to speak to him about how exciting this night was for him. 

Louis takes his glass, as well as the rest of the bottle of whiskey along with him to an empty table way off in the corner of the ballroom, deciding that he was going to get drunk and stay completely away from everyone else during the event. 

The omega is rather relieved when he notices that Niall hadn't followed him to his solitude, instead he was fluttering off to find an alpha to possibly become interested in him. Louis finds that as a good sign that his night was moving in the right direction. 

"Let's hope it stays this way," Louis mutters to himself before he takes another drink of his whiskey. The omega leans back in his chair and places his bare feet up onto the table in front of him, as he gets comfortable enough to ride out the event. 

Sadly, he wouldn't be given the satisfaction of being alone in his blissful isolation for long. 

***

"I absolutely hate every single omega here," Edward mutters to his younger siblings as he moves his disgusted gaze across the ballroom full of people. 

Marcel only nods in agreement with his brother as he takes a sip from his glass of wine, casting his own gaze across the room. "They're all too lascivious," the youngest out of the siblings says in disgust. 

"I have no idea what that means, but I'm going to have to agree with you, brother," Harry says from the spot beside the alpha, messing with the rim on his own wine glass as he follows his brothers' leads as he too glances around the room. 

"They all smell tainted," Edward says simply, wrinkling his nose in disgust. No way was him and his brothers going to settle for an omega that had already been used by another. 

Just as the three of them were about to give up on ever finding an omega in this disappointment of a banquet, the most heavenly scent floods their senses. 

It smelt like fresh chamomile on a summer's day. It was one of the sweetest scents the three of them have ever had the pleasure of coming into contact with in their whole lives.

The omega the scent was coming from was pure, no underlying bitterness in the beautiful floral smell. 

The three brothers only had to look between each other to know that they all had the same thing rushing through their heads: 

Whoever this omega was with the heavenly scent was going to be theirs, no matter who tried to get in their way. 

It didn't take long for the brothers to track down who the scent belonged to, they were three of the best hunters and trackers in the country, after all. 

The omega in question was small, but curvy. He looked nothing like the other omegas spread around the ballroom, working too hard on trying to get noticed. 

This certain feathery-haired omega actually looked like he was trying for the complete opposite. Dressed in a pair of baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt that both looked about two sizes too big, he looked like he was ready for a night lounging around his home rather than coming to a fancy dinner-party where he would possibly meet a potential mate. 

The brothers only found the omega's attire even more intriguing to them. 

"Look at his little feet," Harry gushes to his brothers as he motions towards the omega's tiny, bare feet. 

The omega seemed totally oblivious to the pairs of eyes watching him from the corner of the room as he pours himself a drink, ignoring whatever it was the bubbly omega, that had pounced on him a few moments before, was saying. 

"He's drinking whiskey," Edward notes to his brothers as he watches the omega down his whole first glass, before pouring himself another. 

"How intriguing," Marcel mutters more to himself than anyone as he watches the omega. 

The male seemed as if the alcohol had barely affected him, when it would have knocked any other omega his size on their ass already. He takes his current glass as well as the rest of the bottle of the strong alcohol, and makes his way towards an empty table on the other side of the ballroom, completely naive to everything going on around him. 

"I've never heard of an omega that was able to take alcohol like that," Edward tells his siblings as they watch the omega lean back on the chair he had sat in, propping his bare feet up and onto the table. 

"Or one who clearly doesn't care about manners," Harry says to his brother, a bit annoyed by the way the omega had placed his feet on the table as if it was the most common thing to do. 

Marcel only shakes his head at his brothers' words. "He truly is a marvelous being," the alpha agrees, knowing from just the careful observations of the male, that he was going to be a handful. 

With those final words, Edward stands up from his seat at the table, fixing the collar of his button-up and making sure it's tucked into his jeans, before he decides to make his way towards the omega on the other side of the room. 

The other two brothers follow the eldest's lead. Everyone parts a way for them the moment they see them coming, knowing all too well who the identical siblings were, and not wanting to cause any problems with them. 

Louis doesn't notice the alphas' appearance until they were standing right in front of him. The tall, dangerous threesome, blocking the light from getting to the omega, shedding a large shadow onto his body. 

The male doesn't even seem bothered by the alphas' presence, taking another sip of his whiskey, pretty mellowed out from the alcohol. "Is there something I can do for you, fellas?" Louis asks the alphas, raising an eyebrow in their direction. 

Blue eyes, the alphas say in unison inside of their heads when the pair of angry blue orbs turn to look in their direction.

"You could take your feet off the table and greet us politely," The alpha on the right with the most amount of facial hair goes onto say, his mouth set in a straight line at the disrespect that was rolling off of the omega. 

Louis only lets out a small chuckle at the alpha, shaking his head at the audacity of the almost-order. "Oh, fuck off, curly," the omega says with a roll of his eyes, clearly not taking the male's words seriously. 

Louis would listen to an alpha when Hell froze over. He was his own person and no way was he going to let some random ass alpha and his identical brothers come in and try and tell him what to do. 

The three alpha's eyes widen at the omega's retort, never had anyone spoken to them in such a way, especially not an omega. 

"You need to learn some respect, omega," Edward tells the male, pointing a stern look onto him, one that would always have his brothers cowering down to him, this omega however, only let out another loud chuckle. 

"That isn't the first time I've heard that and it won't be the last," the omega goes onto say, taking the last few sips from his whiskey, before he sets the empty glass back onto the table. 

"Now, would you alphas please move along to an omega who actually gives two flying fucks about your presence," Louis tells the three brothers in dismissal, clearly wanting to be left alone to his drinking again.

When the alphas don't move away like he was hoping, the omega decides to pour himself another cup of whiskey, knowing he would need it to continue with this conversation. 

Instead the three alphas decide to do the opposite than what he had asked of them, taking the seats across from the omega at the table.

"What's your name, omega?" The tallest out of the three of them asks, sending the omega what looks to be a genuine smile. 

Louis raises an eyebrow at the question and lets out a loud sigh at the fact that he knew he had to answer the question, despite how much he would like to completely hide his identity. "Louis. Louis Tomlinson," he mutters out begrudgingly, really hoping that what he believed was going on here was just in his imagination. 

"Well, Louis, my name is Edward Styles and these are my brothers, Harry and Marcel," the man says, pointing to the alpha on his right with all of the facial hair and then towards the one on his left who has been silent throughout the whole exchange. "And we have decide we're going to choose you as our omega." 

"Well, fuck," Louis mutters to himself as he downs the rest of the cup of whiskey, actually hoping he might die from alcohol poisoning that night so he wouldn't have to deal with what the future seemed to have in store for him.

Of course fate couldn't have even been a little bit nice to him and given him one alpha to have to deal with, but instead decided to throw three his way. 

"Well, just a heads up before you three shitheads decide to ruin my life," he tells the alphas, actually sitting up and taking his feet off the table to stare into the three mens' identical bright green eyes with a serious gaze. 

"I cannot cook, hate the thought of being cooped up inside all day, and absolutely hate children and do not ever want pups," Louis tacks all of these things off onto his right hand as he stares the three men across from him down. 

"Metanoia," Marcel speaks up this one word, it being the first thing he's said towards the omega. The alpha only manages to confuse everyone at the table with the unfamiliar word. 

Marcel only lets out a sigh of annoyance when nobody seems to know what he's talking about, realizing he has to explain his meaning. "It's a Greek word that means: the journey of changing ones heart, mind, self, or way of life," he goes onto say, wishing that he had his black rimmed glasses on his face so he could pretend to fix them so that he had a distraction from everyone's burning gaze. 

Louis crinkles his eyebrows together at this last brother's words, no way had he imagined someone that seemed so incredibly smart and rather shy, to be a brother to such muscle heads of alphas. 

"Well, good luck with that, big boys," Louis tells the alphas after a moment of silence, thinking over the meaning behind the words. 

"I really do not think I'll be changing my mind or my way of life anytime soon," he promises the three of them.

"Then we'll focus on your heart," Harry says, sending the omega a charming smile at the words, optimistic that him and his brothers would be able to break through the icy walls that the omega had surrounding him. 

🍃🍃🍃

What did you think of the first chapter? Is Louis' character a bit too much?


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

It's just past twilight when the knock that would forever haunt Louis' nightmares, rings out against the front door of his childhood home. Everyone knew what the knock meant, but nobody seemed to think it was as menacing of noise as Louis heard it as.

His mother is the one who answers the door, being the head of the household, it was her duty to do those types of things in place of her deceased mate. She smiles cheerfully as she greets the alpha on the other side of the wooden barrier, always being her polite self, even in situations that would allow her leeway not to be.

"I'm here to pick up Louis for the games," the familiar deep voice of Alfa George speaks up to his mother in a polite timber.

The leader of the Honeycrest pack was an older alpha with greying hair and wrinkles around his eyes and mouth from how much he smiles. He was rather short for an alpha, but nobody in the pack judged him for it. He was a wonderful person and an even better leader. Louis just wished he was able to save him from his fate.

"Good afternoon, Alfa George," Louis greets the alpha respectfully as he makes his presence known inside of the kitchen.

The man smiles in Louis' direction as he motions for the omega to follow him out of the home. "Come along with me, Louis. We'll talk on the way to the packhouse," he tells the omega kindly, the polite smile of his never leaving his face.

Louis only nods at the alpha, turning back to his mother before he makes any moves to follow behind the leader of his pack.

The woman who birthed and raised him had tears in her eyes as she stared at her son. Jay was a very strong-willed omega and hardly ever cried, but with the thought of her eldest child and only son leaving, possibly to not see him again, absolutely terrified her.

"No matter what happens I will be back home with you tonight, mum," he tells the older omega reassuringly, moving to give her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I know, Lou," Jay says, wiping at the tears that were already starting to stream down her face, trying to pull herself together for Louis' sake more than anyone.

"I'll see you tonight after the ceremony, and tomorrow I'll make your favorite breakfast before you're whisked away to your new life," She goes on to promise her son, wishing that none of this had ever happened and that she had many more nights and mornings with her son by her side.

Louis only smiles at the woman, trying to keep his own tears at bay. He was just as emotional at the thought of being taken away from his mother and the rest of his family, but he didn't want to show it. He needed to be strong for her, more than anything.

"That sounds wonderful, mum," he says, giving the older omega one last kiss on the cheek before he goes to follow Alfa George out of the house.

The alpha leader was waiting patiently just outside of the threshold of Louis' childhood home. The man knew how sad this night was for Louis and his family, and he would have given them as much time as they needed to say their goodbyes. Even if Louis would be back later that night to sleep in his bed one last time, no matter the outcome of the night.

"So, how are you feeling about the games, Louis?" Alfa George asks him as they start their walk across the grounds, already sort of knowing his answer to the question, but wanting to hear it straight from the omega.

"Like everything I've been working towards has fallen apart right in front of me," Louis admits to the man honestly, letting out an angry little sigh after his words at how annoyed he was by his cruel fate.

The alpha beside him only sighs at the omega's words, reaching an old and wrinkling hand, and placing it onto the boy's shoulder. "I can imagine how it feels like that, but the moon goddess must have a plan for you, Louis," Alfa George tells him seriously, pointing his big brown eyes in the omega's direction.

Louis smiles slightly at the alpha, knowing that he means well by his words, but not truly believing what he was saying. "I just think the moon goddess has a sick sense of humor," he tells the older man, begrudgingly.

Alfa George lets out a small chuckle at the omega's words. "Sometimes I think that too, Louis," he tells the omega, his eyes shining with humor. "But the goddess isn't always perfect, nobody is, but I'm sure whatever she has in store for you will work out in the end."

Louis only sighs at the alpha's words. "Thanks, Alfa George, but I don't have as high of hopes as you do," he tells him with a small smile, wishing he could be as optimistic as the old and wise man.

The man only smiles back at the boy in response. "I know it'll be a hard adjustment for you, but I'm sure that whoever ends up finding you tonight will be willing to make compromises," the alpha says, really hoping that he was right in his assumptions.

Louis only shrugs at the words, already having a feeling that coming to a compromise most-likely wasn't going to be an option if he was found by the three redneck-looking alphas he had met at the banquet the previous night. He didn't want to say that to Alfa George though, since the elderly man truly did look optimistic about Louis' fate.

"You really are a skilled hunter and fighter, Louis. It would be a shame for those skills to go to waste because of some boneheaded alpha who doesn't think his omega should know those basic survival skills," Alfa George says, truly meaning every word of it.

The alpha was a very non-traditional leader and truly believed that an omega could do anything an alpha could, within reason. He always reminded Louis of a grandfather figure. He never knew his own grandparents, them having passed away before he was born, but Alfa George has always been a fairly close substitute to that for him.

"Thanks, Alfa," Louis says to the man with a small smile as they make it to the packhouse. "I know if there was a way for you to help me out of this you would, and I couldn't ask for a better Alfa while growing up."

Alfa George can see the tears that the omega was trying to keep at bay and he only smiles at him, moving to engulf the boy into a grandfatherly hug. "It'll be alright, Louis," he promises him in a small whisper as he rubs the boy's back.

Louis smiles at the Alfa as they pull away from the hug, quickly pulling himself together from his minor lapse in emotions. He puts a determined look back onto his face as he turns to stare at the packhouse in front of him. He knew that tonight was the night that his whole entire life would change and it absolutely terrified him.

He wasn't going to show that though. He was going to keep his head held high and run into his fate head-on. He could overcome anything that the moon goddess tried to throw his way. Even if that ended up being three overly-traditional redneck alphas who seemed ready to ruin his life, no matter the costs.

"Well, I guess we better get this over with then," Louis says with a groan, ready to make his way up the front stairs and into the packhouse.

In a few hours the path to the rest of his life would begin to change, and he was absolutely terrified to find out all of those changes.

_"You can make it through anything,"_ Louis tells himself inside of his head as he enters the large home where all of the other omega percipients were already getting ready for the games.

*****

The large forest clearing was just beginning to grow dark, the sun making its descent slowly down past the tree line that surrounded the meadow of open land, causing it to become dim inside of the space where the gathering was being held.

The slowly setting sun was a little of a nuisance for the strong and powerful alphas that were spread across the grassy ground of the clearing.

Wolves of all colorings and patterns were spread amongst the crowd of percipients gathered for the games that were due to start in the next hour.

The leader of the games, an elder from a much more traditional and well-known pack than the one holding the event, a pack called the _Sunset Valley_ pack stood proudly at the edge of the woods, blocking the entrance to where the games would eventually unfold once the sun completely sets.

The strict and ruthless man stood before everyone in his gigantic wolf form. The alpha's coat was as black as night, not a single speck of any other color upon his flawless and noble coat. He gives the crowd an inquisitive gaze, his bright green-colored eyes showed up piercingly against his dark coat.

_"All of you gathered here tonight are the most powerful and high regarded of your brethren. Some of you will make your packs and families proud by bringing home a mate, while others might not be as lucky as to even make it through the night,"_ The midnight-colored wolf projects his words amongst the gathering, giving the same speech he gives every year before the mating games begin.

The honor of leading such an event went to only one of the most strongest and ruthless alphas, and this certain man was that and much more.

He was the second-in-command to the most traditional and brutal pack in the whole entire country, making him one of the most-feared men alive.

_"But either way, I wish all of you the best of luck and may you all become victorious in the end,"_ the elder alpha sends a calculating glance around the gathering of alphas.

Three identical wolves stand shoulder-to-shoulder around the middle of the clearing. Their shiny black coats were a completely match to the shade of the wolf speaking in front of the crowd, just as dark and regal.

It didn't take an expert to realize the connection between the most-feared siblings and the ruthless wolf that was leading the games.

The triplets knew better than to back down when the cold-hearted gaze of their father finally began to settle upon them, once he finds them inside of the large crowd of awaiting alphas.

A private message is sent straight to the three wolves as their father focuses on his only sons. _"Shall you three fail at getting a mate tonight I will strip you of all your pack privileges myself,"_ the words are thrown at them in a forceful manner, but not a single brother dares look away from the burning gaze that was being pierced into them.

_"Yes, father. We understand,"_ Edward, the eldest out of the brothers responds to him respectfully, knowing better than to reply any other way when it came to their strict father.

The younger two siblings knew not to respond to their father's harsh words, especially after their brother had already given him an answer. However, they knew enough to wait until the man moves his gaze away from them, before they turn away from the piercing gaze themselves.

_"Do not worry, little brothers,"_ Edward tells the wolves on both sides of him, knowing the worries that were already rushing through his siblings' minds after their father's threat.

_"We will not fail. That omega will be ours. No matter what."_ The words are said with such confidence, the alpha had no doubts that they would be victorious by the end of tonight's games.

The other two send him sounds of agreement as their thoughts move to the impudent omega that they had chosen the night before to be their prize in the games.

The delicate-looking male smelt soft and feminine with his pure, camomile scent, but acted the complete opposite to all of those things. It was strange to the three of them since they were raised that omegas were meant to be much different in every way, but they didn't think twice about their choice in omega.

It only made them more intrigued by the boy, more willing to make him theirs, and they would, no matter the costs.

After all, the Styles triplets always got what they wanted, no matter what sacrifices it might take to get them there.

****

"I will not wear that hideous gown!" Louis shouts in disgust as he stares at the flowing white material that the alpha held in front of him.

It was the traditional clothing that all of the omega percipients in the games were required to wear, but it was absolutely hideous in Louis' eyes. It was a long-sleeved gown that would fall all the way down to the omega's feet and the material had ruffled lace on the collar and the end of the sleeves, making it look extremely old-fashioned and feminine.

It was definitely a no-go for Louis in just about every single way.

"Come on, Louis," Liam, the Alfa's grandson and one of the omega's only friends, sighs out as he holds the dress towards him. "You know you don't have an option, so please don't fight me with this," the alpha pleads with his friend, knowing how much of a handful the omega was.

Louis lets out a dramatic and overly exaggerated sigh as he rips the gown out of Liam's hands, clearly not at all happy about anything to do with the Mating Games,especially the horrendous attire. "I'll wear the damn thing, but only because I don't want you to get in trouble," he tells the alpha, making sure he knows fully well why he was doing it. Partially wanting to guilt trip his best friend.

Liam only lets out a small chuckle at his dramatic friend, shaking his head as he watches the omega saunter off towards the ballroom bathroom with boatloads of anger radiating off of him.

"Whoever decides to claim him has no idea what they are getting themselves into," the alpha says to no one in particular, a bit of sadness laced in his voice at the thought of Louis getting an alpha that wasn't him.

Especially one that wouldn't appreciate his skills and would end up forcing him into what was consider the social-norms of being an omega mate. Liam wouldn't have allowed anything like that to happen to Louis if he would have ended up becoming his omega, but apparently the moon goddess had other things in store for them.

Different paths that didn't end up leading to each other.

It made Liam a bit angry at the goddess for doing such a cruel thing to the both of them, but like his grandfather would tell him: the moon goddess works in mysterious ways, you might think the path she's leading you on is cruel and nefarious, but in reality she just has a bigger plan in store for you.

Liam had to believe that those wise words were the truth. If not he would only end up blame himself for Louis' fate for the rest of his life.

Inside of the small but eloquent bathroom, Louis stares at his reflection in the mirror, not at all liking how feminine and delicate the white gown made him look. Neither did he like the fact that he could barely walk in the dumb thing.

That must have been the point to the gowns, giving the alphas yet another advantage in the games to capturing their chosen omega. What a load of crap it all was in Louis' eyes.

A small knock on the door is what knocks Louis out of his mental brooding over everything he was being forced to do for this ridiculous event. "It's time, Lou," Liam's soft voice speaks up on the other side of the door, sounding a bit hesitant to not upset him anymore than he already was.

Louis lets out a small sigh as he prepares himself for the nightmare that was bound to come once he stepped outside the bathroom and into the new path towards his future.

Taking ahold of the bottom of his gown so he's able to walk without falling on his face, Louis makes his way back into the ballroom again.

All of the omegas that had been chatting with one another before Louis had gone into the bathroom to get changed, were now lined up at the doorway to the packhouse. They all seemed to be bustling and excited for the events that were about to happen, while Louis was the complete opposite.

Liam stood not too far off to the side of the line of omegas, sending Louis a bright smile once he sees him walking towards the group. "Alright, now that everyone is here I will go ahead and explain how this is going to work for all of you," the alpha says, projecting his words towards all of the couple dozen omegas inside of the ballroom.

"You will make your way into the woods and hide yourselves wherever you may like. You'll have a few minutes to get yourselves situated before the alphas will be left go," Liam goes onto explain, sending his gaze throughout the crowd of omegas, making sure that they all understood what he was trying to explain to them.

Louis only rolls his eyes at the alpha's words, knowing fully well that half of the omegas in his pack were going to just stand in the middle of the woods and not even hide. Most of them wanted to get caught and mated. The thought was absolutely ridiculous to him, becoming a stay-at-home mate and omega by choice. Who even does that?

"Good luck to all of you and I will see you back here in an hour for the feast," Liam says to the omegas in dismissal, sending them each a polite smile as he motions for them to make their way out of the packhouse.

Louis doesn't waste a single second with Liam's last words of dismissal. He sends his best friend a small smile before he pushes his way past all of the omegas he can, getting a few dirty looks and glares along his way, but he could careless about any of them. 

Instead, he takes off into as much of a run as he can manage in the awful dress he has to wear, making his way into the familiar woods. He had one thing on his mind in that moment and that was to hide as best he could to make it as difficult on whichever alpha, or alphas, decided to try and claim him as their prize.

The calming smell of the forest engulfs the omega in a familiar sort of hug, as he rushes across the cold and damp ground, his bare feet getting caked with the dirt and leaves that lie on the forest floor.

He knew he didn't have much time before the alphas would get the go-ahead to make their way into the woods after their prey. So, he doesn't bother going too deep into the woods, knowing that it would only harm him in the end since the alphas were coming from the opposite side of the forest.

Instead, he points out a tall and sturdy-looking oak tree that looked fairly easy to climb.

Grabbing ahold of one of the bottom limbs he hoists himself up onto the branch with little effort, managing to snag and rip his awful dress in the process. It being a win-win to him to damage the awful attire in his hasty attempt to conceal himself from any alpha that was attempting to search for him.

He's able to climb up to one of the highest branches of the tree in only a few short minutes. He takes a seat on the sturdy branch, leaning his back against the trunk

of the tree to balance himself.

From his spot inside of the tree he's able to overlook what's going on in a large radius of the forest below.

The tall oak tree gave him a much bigger vantage point and a pretty good advantage of a hiding place once the triplets, or any other alpha for that matter, managed to sniff him out.

Louis could see a few other omegas from his spot inside of his tree and none of them were truly hiding from what he could tell.

He pinpoints Niall's brunette head about a yard away from him, the omega was leaning against a small pine tree. He didn't seem at all interested in hiding, which didn't really surprise Louis since none of the other omegas seemed to really either.

"Stupid brainwashed idiots," Louis mutters to himself as he judges them all from his spot inside of his tree.

It doesn't take too long before the sound of heavy foot falls against the damp ground of the forest can be heard in the distance. Louis watches as the first of the alphas makes their way into sight of his spot.

All of the alpha percipients had tall and bulky wolf forms, which wasn't a big surprise considering only the strongest and most powerful wolves in the country were allowed in the games.

The wolves seemed more ready to take down a foe from an opposing pack, than to find their future mate inside of the forest dark forest.

"Well, let the games begin then," Louis says to himself sarcastically as he watches the first of the wolves trot after and claim their prizes.

****

The three identical, midnight-colored wolves stood shoulder-to-shoulder as they ran through the dark forest without a single care to the other alphas surrounding them.

The other wolves knew to stay out of the threesome's way. The three alphas would live up to their namesakes and take down anyone who dared step in their way of getting their chosen omega prize. Everyone knew this, which is why they didn't even fathom the idea of challenging them.

The three of them had only one scent they were focused on finding inside of the dense forest. The sweet and tantalizing scent of camomile takes over all of their senses as they make their way towards the source of the smell.

_"He's this way,"_ Harry sends the words towards his brothers as he motions to the west of the forest with his large wolf head.

The other two brothers don't question the words as they continue their journey on either side of the triplet. The other two didn't need their brother's comment to know which direction their sweet omega was hidden in.

It was all that they could smell. The scent was so sweet and almost-suffocating that they couldn't even think about losing it amongst the others inside of the same wooded depths.

The scent leads the three to a tall oak tree that overlooked a large distance of the forest around them. The tree still held an extraordinary amount of its slowly drying leaves for that time of the year.

That's why the wolves didn't quite notice the hiding omega right away, him doing fairly well with camouflaging himself with the tree.

_"He's hiding in the tree,"_ Edward notes to his younger siblings, as if they weren't able to realize that fact themselves.

_"No shit, Sherlock,"_ Harry comments back towards the other wolf sarcastically, and if they were in their human forms he would have been rolling his eyes at his older sibling.

The snarky words only manage to earn him a nip to the ear in punishment for the rude comment. Marcel only shakes his giant wolf head at his siblings as he turns his gaze up towards the omega inside of the tree.

"You'll have to come and get me, shitheads!" Louis taunts towards the wolves below, obviously not planning on coming down from the tree willingly.

_"He's intelligent, you've got to at least give him that,"_ Marcel comments to his brothers as he stares up at the irreverent omega, who only seemed to be glaring defiantly down towards the threesome.

The omega wasn't naive, he knew that the tree would create an obstacle that would make it much more difficult for any alpha pursuers to claim him. However, it only made the brothers more determined to claim their prized omega.

_"I'll go get him,"_ Edward announces to his brothers, giving the two of them that familiar no-nonsense look that meant they better listen to what he says, or else take the punishment for their defiance later on.

_"You two keep watch down here while I'm gone,"_ he orders to the two alphas, motioning towards the forest around him with his wolf head.

Most of the alphas in the contest were too afraid to challenge the triplets with a ruthless reputation, but they could never be too careful. Anyone does reckless things when they're desperate, and by now there were surely desperate alphas who hadn't gotten their chance at their chosen omega.

The eldest triplet quickly shifts back into his human form, not even sending his brothers a second glance as he disappears into the large tree. They wouldn't defy his orders, and even if they did he would punish them accordingly for it later.

"You know, you really are a pain in the ass, omega," Edward comments, already halfway up the giant oak tree.

The alpha was a fairly good tree climber, remembering all of the times as a child that him and his brothers would spend perched upon the limbs of a tall forest tree, just observing the landscape and joking about anything that came to their minds. Those were the best days, when they didn't have all the added worries and responsibilities placed upon them.

Louis only shrugs at the alpha's words. "If I'm such a nuisance maybe you should have picked someone else," he tells the alpha simply, not at all bothered by the naked man's advancing form.

He knew that his capture was inevitable. He knew it from the start, really, but it wasn't like he was going to just give himself up to the alphas without a fight. He wasn't really going to go out of his way any further to fight them, either.

"I'm sure you can still find an omega more than willing to become your perfect submissive omega," Louis says the words casually as he examines his fingernails, noting how he has a few chips in them from his climb up the tree.

Edward wasn't even listening to what the omega was blabbering on about, having already reached the top branch in which the boy was hiding. While he was distracted, he scoops the omega up and into his arms in one quick movement.

Louis lets out a squeak at the sudden movement, the first sound that Edward's heard from the boy that's sounded remotely like an omega. "Put me down you naked baboon!" The omega screeches at the alpha, swatting uselessly at the man's chest.

Edward lets out a chuckle at the boy's insult. "I think the insult is actually buffoon, omega," the alpha says, trying to correct the boy as he leaps down towards his brothers.

"Nope, I meant baboon," Louis tells the man matter-of-factly. "Those monkeys are surely a disgrace to the Earth with their red asses. I'd much rather be called an idiot than one of them."

Edward finds the omega's explanation rather amusing. The boy would definitely bring a light into the three brothers' lives, even if it seemed like he was more-than-likely to try his absolute best to do just the opposite.

"You truly are a marvel," he notes to the omega with a shake of his head as he reaches the bottom of the tree where his brothers were patiently waiting for his return.

What Edward wasn't quite expecting upon his arrival back on the ground, for an alpha to come lunging towards them, but he's able to react in a moment's timing. 

He carefully sets his prize omega onto the ground, before shifting quickly back into his wolf form, standing his ground in front of the opposing alpha.

Louis only rolls his eyes as he watches the alpha, as well as his brothers step in front of him as if he was in need of protection. _"Dumb bone-headed alphas,"_ he insults inside of his head as he watches the dark wolf that was slightly taller than the rest take a threatening step forward, as if to scare off the opposing alpha.

Louis decides to take matters into his own hands, shifting into his spotless white-colored wolf. He was smaller than not only the triplets' gigantic wolf forms, but also the grey-colored wolf he was about to challenge. However, he's taken down predators much larger than both, so he didn't see how this would be any different than that.

Louis would show the three alphas triplets exactly what they were getting into by choosing him as their prize. He wasn't some weak omega that was in need of protection and couldn't stand up for himself. He was quite independent if he did say so himself.

In a quick and unwavering motion, Louis leaps at the opposing alpha.

The grey wolf was completely caught off guard by the surprise attack that it takes it a few moments to fight back against the new enemy, which earns it a gaping bite wound to the back of it's neck.

Louis isn't at all phased when the alpha sends him flying off in an attempt to save itself, instead he quickly picks himself back up onto his feet and starts to circle the enemy.

_"Stand down, omega!"_ The injured alpha shouts towards his foe, using as much of his alpha voice in his words as he can, trying an attempt at thwarting his omega attacker.

What this certain alpha didn't know, however, was that an alpha's voice never seemed to ever work on Louis. Even as a young kid, he was never at all shook up when his father used his to try and chastises him for doing something wrong.

That's why everyone assumed he would turn out to be an alpha once he presented. How incredibly wrong they all were.

Instead, Louis stands his ground, staring the alpha down with a determined look. He was watching carefully for the alpha's weak spot, the lapse in his stance that he was always able to find in his prey previously.

Just as he's able to see just what he's looking for, a blur of dark fur decides to steal his moment of thunder, crashing into the grey wolf with all its force as it lunges for the bleeding wound already on the enemy's neck.

As the black wolf takes the kill away from him, he's pushed back behind another identical to the first.

_"I literally could have taken him,"_ Louis complains to the three alphas in annoyance, watching as the grey wolf succumb to it's death at the jowls of the black wolf.

_"Fighting is no work for an omega,"_ A deep and strict voice rings out inside of Louis' head and he's able to distinguish it as Edward's. The wolf turning from his kill to give the omega an intense look with his piercing green eyes.

Louis practically growls at the alpha's sexist comment. _"An omega can do just about anything an alpha can,"_ he spits out towards the three brothers, not at all scared to start a fight with them.

_"Our omega will not take part in such masculine duties,"_ Edward growls out, taking a few steps towards the defiant omega, stepping away from the corpse of his latest kill.

Louis doesn't even flinch as the alpha continues to saunter his way towards him, keeping his head held high, staying strong as he meets the man's challenging gaze, not backing down. _"Then I'd rather die than become your omega,"_ he spits out towards him, a spike of determination pumping through his body.

Three growls resonate from around the omega from the harsh words, and he's not at all ready for what happens next.

Three midnight-colored bodies are on top of him before he can even make a move to defend himself against them. If it had only been one of them to have attacked, he could have taken them, but three strong and powerful alphas were no match for him.

_"Submit, omega,"_ Edward growls out in his alpha voice as Louis continues to squirm beneath the triplets' hold, he wouldn't lose his fight that quickly.

Louis snaps his jaws at the alpha, showing him that he still has some fight in him, he wouldn't be backing down that easily.

That's when he feels a set of jaws wrap around his neck, not in an attempt to harm him, but to stop his defiance, nonetheless. He suspects that Edward was the alpha to have taken such an action, noticing that the other two alphas just focused on keeping him pinned to the forest floor.

The omega instantly stops squirming and lets out a small whine, feeling the sharp teeth against his throat. He was completely at the alphas' mercy.

" _Now, you will behave or the three of us will mark you so you do not have a choice, but to listen to us,"_ Edward threatens, not at all flinching with his hold upon the omega's neck.

It was a complete lie, the alpha was many things, but he wasn't that cruel. He would never mark the omega without his explicit permission, but he didn't need to know that.

If a bold face lie is what it took for the omega to listen and behave, then so be it.

_"Fine,"_ Louis whines out, knowing that he didn't really have a choice, but to listen.

He wouldn't risk a mating mark, not when he had a plan for after the party that night. So, he decided that he would do what the alphas' wanted and behave, for one night.

_"Good, omega,"_ Edward praises him, satisfied by the omega's response.

What he didn't know was all of the things running through Louis' head, especially after the scene that just unfolded. _"Just a few more hours,"_ he tells himself encouragingly, knowing he had to force himself through the rest of the night.

****

The ballroom was bustling with festivities, people laughing and happy about the outcomes of the games. Alphas sat at tables with their new omegas, or showing them off on the dance floor, proud of their trophies.

Most of the omegas were just as happy and proud as the alphas were, clinging to their new alphas like leeches, some of them already bearing mating marks upon their necks.

Although, one person in particular wasn't at all enjoying the party.

Louis sat at a table with the three alpha triplets spread around him. Edward sat to his left, while Harry was on his right, and the last of them, Marcel, sat across from him.

Each of them were wearing a different colored cliche plaid button-up, while their blue skinny jeans were identical to one another's.

The alphas had allowed Louis to stop by his soon-to-be ex-home so that he could get dressed for the feast. He hadn't really cared too much about his appearance, slipping into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, but when he stepped back outside he was met with three disapproving gazes.

_"You are not wearing that," Edward had told him simply, shaking his head at the attire._

_Louis had, of course, rolled his eyes at the alpha's words. "This isn't appropriate, but your redneck attire is?" He had asked him, his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance._

_Harry had raised an eyebrow at the words, amused by the exchange between his brother and the omega. "Speaking of, I brought an extra shirt that you could change into," the alpha pipes up pulling out a horrendous red and black colored plaid button-up._

_Louis stared at the item of clothing with a horrified look, staring back at the other two triplets to process if they were going to force him to change into the atrocious shirt, or not._

_"Wonderful choice, Harry. That would be perfect," Edward had piped up for his brother, and smiled mischievously at the omega in front of them._

_Louis let out a groan as he ripped the material from Harry's hands, annoyed that he was being forced to wear such an atrocity to fashion. Turning on his heels to stomp back into his home._

_"Wear something nice with it, no sweatpants!" Harry's voice had called after the omega as he disappeared back inside of the small home._

That is how the omega ended up in a pair of black leggings and a plaid button-up that was two sizes too big for him. The material smelt like the alpha that had supplied it to him, which was probably one of the main reasons for the piece of clothing in the first place.

_"Damn possessive alphas,"_ Louis thinks to himself in annoyance.

"Come on, don't you want to dance?" The question comes from the most talkative out of the three identical siblings.

This certain alpha hasn't shut up since they arrived at the feast, babbling on and on about whatever it is he was so excited about. He reminded Louis a bit of Niall, which is why he completely ignored most of what he was rattling on about.

"No, not really," Louis says simply in dismissal, annoyed that the three of them were refusing to allow him to drink even a sip of alcohol.

What was the point of even being at a party if he was forced to wait it out sober?

"Just a little dance," Harry promises towards the omega, turning towards him, with a hopeful smile spread across his face.

Louis was about to go ahead and decline the alpha again, when he gets an intense look from Edward. One that reminds him of the threat he had given to him only about an hour before.

He lets out a small sigh as he realizes he didn't have a choice in the matter. "Fine, lets dance then," Louis says in annoyance, allowing the alpha to take ahold of his hand and lead him towards the middle of the ballroom.

Louis has never danced a day in his life, so he was at a complete loss of what to do when the alpha takes ahold of both his hands and looks at him expectantly. "I don't know how to dance," he tells the alpha.

Harry only smiles at the words, "That's okay, we'll go slow. Just follow my lead," he explains, getting into the beat of the song.

The alpha slowly teaches him how to dance. He wasn't a very good teacher considering how many times he stumbles over his own feet, but he tried his best nevertheless.

Louis found it rather amusing how dopey the alpha seemed to be, it was a bit endearing in a way, but he wouldn't actually admit that to him.

"You're really not that good at this yourself," he tells the alpha with an amused smile as the man stumbles, yet again.

Harry only blushes at the omega's words. "I've never been the most graceful person," the alpha admits sheepishly in his slow drawl of a voice.

Louis is a little shocked by the coloring in the alpha's cheeks. He knew that the man was the goofiest out of the brothers and seemed the most easy-going, but never would he have thought he would be so embarrassed over something so small. It perplexed the omega.

As he's lost in his own thoughts about the alpha, he isn't able to see when Harry makes a huge stumble to the left and isn't able to catch his own footing and they both go tumbling towards the ballroom floor.

Louis lets out a shocked sound, seeing that he was lying on top of an apologetic-looking Harry, realizing that the alpha had cushioned his fall with his own body.

"Oops!" The alpha says, the blush returning to his cheeks as he stares up into the gorgeous blue eyes of the omega on top of him.

Louis lets out a giggle at the words. An actual giggle. Harry couldn't help, but to think it was one of the most melodic of sounds he's ever had the pleasure of hearing.

"Hi," the omega jokes to him, sending him the most heart-stopping smile.

Back at their table Edward and Marcel can't help but to shake their heads at their brother's actions.

"He knows he's clumsy, why did he think dancing was even a good idea?" Edward asks the question as he watches their dolt of a brother blush at his clumsy actions.

Marcel shrugs from across the table. "I think his idea was quite clever. Louis seems to be rather taken by his clumsiness," he admits to his brother, watching as the omega smiles down at their brother.

Edward only glares as he watches his brother help Louis back up and onto his feet. "Omegas should be happy with the strength and power an alpha shows to them," he almost growls the words.

Marcel only sighs at his older brother. "I have a question for you, brother," he says to the angry alpha across from him, fiddling with the wine glass in front of him nervously as he waits for Edward's go ahead to continue.

He gets a small nod as the go ahead to ask his question. "Why did you lie to him about us giving him our mating marks?" Marcel asks, slightly nervous about his eldest brother flipping out on him at the sudden question.

Instead, Edward only sighs, moving to run a hand through his long, dark hair. "I don't know," the alpha admits, clearly upset with himself for telling such a horrible lie to get the omega to do what he asked.

Marcel lets out a sigh of his own, sending his brother a sorrowful gaze. "He's a very headstrong omega," the alpha says, watching as said omega dances with his brother. The omega rolls his eyes when the curly-haired male most-likely tells him one of his awful knock-knock jokes.

"And that's not necessarily a bad thing, Edward," the alpha continues, turning his gaze back towards his eldest sibling, a small smile making its way onto his face.

"Maybe we should give him a chance at being himself, as well as our omega," Marcel's hesitant with these last words, moving his eyes so their cast down at the table, rather than looking into Edward's piercing eyes.

Edward thinks about his brother's words for a second, understanding where he was coming from, but they weren't raised to think like that.

"No," he tells his brother, instead, turning to see that Harry and their omega were making their way back towards the table.

Apparently they had given up on dancing considering that neither of them could do it without stumbling every five seconds.

"He will learn to be a good omega and be happy by our sides. That's the end of the discussion, I don't want to hear another word about it," Edward snaps at Marcel, showing him that he wasn't changing his mind about it anytime soon.

Marcel only lets out another sigh, giving his brother a small nod. It seemed like he wasn't going to be able to make him think any differently anytime soon.

His eldest brother was about as hard-headed as the omega they had chosen. They really would make a good pair, if they ever learned to see eye-to-eye, that is.

"Louis says he wants to call it a night," Harry says, as him and the omega in question make it back to the table where the other two siblings still sat.

The middle sibling could feel the tension in the air between his brothers, but thinks better than to question it. Marcel would tell him all about it later on, he was sure of it.

Edward only nods at his brother's words, standing up from his seat. "Then we'll walk him back to his home for the night," the alpha announces, completely dismissing the concerned look Harry sends his way.

Marcel shakes his head at Harry as he follows after Edward as he makes his way out of the packhouse.

"What was that about?" Louis asks Harry with a raised eyebrow, confused about the odd exchange.

Harry only shrugs, letting out a small sigh. "I guess they had a fight, but it's nothing for you to worry about," he promises the omega, sending him a genuine smile.

Louis couldn't help but to return the smile. He truly was starting to like Harry, he wasn't quite like his older, harsher sibling. It made him feel slightly bad about his plan he was going to set into motion later that night.

He couldn't think about others' feelings though. He had to do what was best for himself. He didn't want an alpha, let alone three.

So, he was going to do what was best for him and his future.

Even if it sent a small pain to his heart as he listens to Harry babble on and on about how he was going to love his new home.

Sadly, he didn't think he would ever see the acres of farmland and flower gardens that the alpha described to him in a happy rush.

_"It's what's best for yourself,"_ he says inside his head, knowing the words were right.

He knew no matter what that later that night, he would be miles away from the pack he grew up in. Far away from the triplets and their ideas to make him a perfect, submissive omega.

🍃🍃🍃

Question: What do you think Louis plans on doing? Do you think he'll go through with it? Do you think it will work?


End file.
